1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of the stencil printing, and more particularly to an improvement of a stencil printer so that the transverse position of the print image by a stencil printer is more easily and finely adjusted. In the present specification the term "transverse position" means a position specified along the direction of extension of the central axis of the printing drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional rotary type stencil printers equipped with a printing drum, the printing drum is mounted in a printer frame body to be rotatable about a central axis thereof at a fixed transverse position relative to the printer frame body. In those conventional stencil printers, an adjustment of the transverse position of the print image is available by appropriately adjusting the mounting position of a stencil sheet to the printing drum with respect to its transverse position when it is done before the stencil sheet is mounted around the printing drum, or regardless of before or after the mounting of the stencil sheet to the printing drum, an adjustment of the printed image transverse position is available by shifting a print sheet feed means in the transverse direction relative to the printing drum.
However, the shifting of a stencil sheet or a print sheet relative to the printing drum in the transverse directions along the central axis of the printing drum requires that the stencil sheet or the printing sheet, which has a rectangular configuration generally longer in the direction perpendicular to the direction of transverse movement than in the direction of printing movement, is shifted correctly in the direction of transverse movement, in spite of the requirement that such a transverse adjustment for print image should generally be fine and precise. In order to meet with such requirements, the means for transversely shifting a stencil sheet feed means or a print sheet feed means relative to the printing drum requires a precise parallel guide means including at least a pair of guide rails or the like spaced apart from one another in the direction of feeding the stencil sheet or the print sheet and delicate driving means for shifting the stencil sheet feed means or the print sheet feed means along such a pair of guide rails or the like at respective corresponding portions exactly in synchronization.